His And Her Circumstances: SagaraXChidori
by Sheo Darren
Summary: SagaraXChidori. Yes, even though the Author infinitely prefers Tessa. A verbal photo album of humorous and cute drabble stories about Sagara, Chidori and their dangerously comedic relationship detailing just how these two put up with each other. Enjoy!


He was a soldier, a highly-trained and skilled warrior whose only goal in life, it seemed, was to destroy all opposition and complete his mission.

She was a high school girl who carried all these plans for Gundams and Star Wars super lasers and other such weapons of mass destruction inside her head courtesy weird voices from a galaxy far, far away.

Obviously they were made for each other.

The girl in question, though, would protest. Violently. With a harisen. As now.

**  
**WHACK!!!

**  
**"That hurt."

* * *

**  
His And Her Circumstances**

**  
A Sousuke Sagara X Kaname Chidori Fluff Fic**

(and this despite the Author's infinite preference for Tessa-chan)

**  
Disclaimer: **We all know the drill. Not mine not mine not mine FMP is not mine.

* * *

**  
**One fine spring day, he swore to protect her forever beneath the blooming sakura trees. She thought it unnaturally romantic of him. For once he sort of understood. He did want things to be unique that time. Maybe he was getting the hang of civilian life. 

**KABOOM!**

_Then again,_ he thought, once more on the receiving end of her harisen for busting open the locked door to the girls' gym room with explosives, _maybe not…_

**  
**He was her brusque knight in combat fatigues. His white charger was a thirty-foot tall ultra-advanced fighting robot straight out of an anime. His comrades were almost as strong as he was and just as brave. They all fought and bled and even died for her sake.

With a paladin-protector like him, how could she fear anything?

All save one thing: life without him.

* * *

**  
**She completely believed in him. His exploding of shoe lockers and interrogation of well-meaning students at knifepoint without regard to their Miranda Rights somehow touched her– even as she bashed his head or drop-kicked him in the face for causing a mess. To see such dedication for her safety expressed in admittedly over-the-top ways reassured her that he would do anything for her.

So when he said he would find out the identity of her perverted stalker, she promptly gave him her blessing. "Just don't kill him, okay?" she reminded him.

"Understood. I will only mutilate certain parts of his body in order to teach him an abject lesson."

Somehow she couldn't bring herself to completely reject that.

* * *

**  
**The Full Monty Incident ended badly for all involved. Not too badly for her, though. The strange thing was that she was more disappointed than aggrieved by the abrupt conclusion. Sure, the thought of dying a horrible death chilled her to the bone. And that it was his fault– well, it was **always** his fault she nearly got herself killed.

But when he dragged her without explanation to the clinic and ordered her to undress– what was a girl supposed to think?

"Trust me, Chidori."

And she did. If there was anyone she completely believed in more than herself, it was him.

Besides, to die in his arms was a romantically appealing thought.

She'd kill herself first before admitting that aloud, of course.

(Un)Luckily, there were other people who were willing to cover up for her by murdering him.

**  
"SAGARA!!!"**

* * *

**  
**Once, she asked his advice on how to protect herself if he wasn't around. He promptly went overboard and gave her all sorts of tactics and tools to use. Most were patently illegal and potentially dangerous. Neither minded the implications.

That she did use those tips and tools of his to effect vindicated his battle-tested wisdom. That she survived without him at her side spoke volumes of her own skill and abundant luck.

Still, she would rather let him do all the shooting and blasting for her. He gladly agreed.

* * *

**  
**For her, he would stop the world from turning. He believed that training, tactics and equipment would overcome any obstacle if applied in the proper manner and sufficient explosives employed. He proceeded to demolish a goodly portion of Jindai High and traumatize a lot of innocent people in order to prove it.

In a twisted way, she thought it was sweet of him. She kicked him in the head for it, of course. Appearances did account for a lot.

* * *

**  
**She was always standing up for him in the end. However he messed up (like that crazy air-search radar thingy that looked like R2D2 from Star Wars burning out every single electronic device within miles of Jindai), she was always there–

"**SOUSUKE!"**

–to bash him on the head for his idiocy.

WHACK!!!

* * *

**  
**No one was really fooled by her vehement denials and his staunch declarations of "Classified information" as pertaining to their relations. Everyone watched in semi-morbid anticipation as "Jindai's Blue Terror" and "The Man From The South" went about their awkward endless waltz of petty squabbles and cute reconciliation. And they all pitched in to bring the two together– despite the substantial hazards inherent in throwing a lighted match onto an oil spill.

Kyoko. Shinji. Ono D. Mizuki. Ren. Hayashimizu. Kalinin. Mao. Weber (although that perverted foreigner hindered more than he helped.) Even that stalker wight from Mithril, Wraith, helped out.

**  
**"Heh. I knew I bargained with Leonard for Wraith's life for some handsome payoff in the future. Thank you, karma."

Bows.

* * *

**  
**Tessa considered herself to be a rival for his affections. She laughed at that claim. It was so difficult to detect the slightest bit of said fondness from him. A robot was more lavish in showering affections.

Then again, his cardigan wrapped about her one cold and snowy day, taking in the musky scent and manly warmth that was **him** even as he himself marched by her side, him totally immune to the cold and completely dedicated to her, she wondered just how much emotion he concealed– and realized how good he was at hiding them…

* * *

**  
**Tsubaki Issei declared rivalry for the vaunted Bluebird in much the same way as his Captain did for him. Immediately and obviously there was no contest. His combat power greatly outweighed Issei's. Besides, brilliant tactician that he was, he brought in Mizuki sooner or later. His karateka opponent always ended up glomped by the love-struck girl. End of battle.

**  
**"You're devious when you need to be, aren't you, Sousuke?"

"I only learned it from you, Chidori."

**  
**Again she wondered if she should hit him for what sounded like faint praise coming from the likes of him.

Oh, well. Just to be safe.

WHACK!!!

* * *

**  
**When Leonard finally succeeded in kidnapping her, he went absolutely cold. He was furious but cold. He determined to rescue her at all costs even if he had to go in alone against everyone: Amalgam, Mithril. He would take on the world for her.

Failure was not an option. Life without her was death.

Inspiration could certainly be said to sometimes spring from sufficient aggravation. He ended up destroying the dozen Venoms sent to stop him all by himself. Not to mention disabling a squad of Mithril Gernsback who got in his way due to conflicting orders from the Intelligence Department.

And yes, he got to bring her home in typically heroic fashion: a very appreciative she borne in his arms, he all manly and valiant, the sunset a beautiful backdrop, the stuff of romance movies. He didn't even make the mistake of saying that she was heavy.

Kyoko took a snapshot of them. It was immediately extorted from the pig-tailed girl through threats of physical violence against her person (by **her**, not him). Now it occupied a treasured spot on her bedside desk so that she could look at it before sleeping.

Oh, and she had Kyoko print up a second copy for him, too. So he can put it on the sun visor of the Arbalest or the inside of his helmet as a sort of memorabilia. Like in all the war movies and anime she'd seen.

**  
**"Thank you, Chidori."

"No problem, Sousuke."

* * *

**  
**She thought it would be the hardest thing to extract those precious words from him. If torture or death couldn't even begin to faze him, what more to get that confession?

So to find him before her one warm evening in a manner and garb she only associated with her wildest fantasies– formal tux, bouquet of roses and a suspicious-looking little box– well, now…

* * *

**  
**For once, Kurz proved useful in providing the eight-word script and accompanying gesture that he had to memorize. Fortunately; the age-old adage saying that Frenchmen were great lovers was useless. Lieutenant Grouseaux (his name was **so **hard to pronounce!) was too much of a sappy anime otaku to be of help.

The one great block was Tessa. Well, to be precise, it was Mardukas on Tessa's part. Though he disapproved of her infatuation with him, Mardukas didn't want Tessa to be sad, either.

But Tessa took her loss gracefully. All right, a few spiked colas helped her get over her loss. Still, she only asked if he truly loved _her_. When he said yes, she gave him her blessings– and then demanded to be the bridesmaid.

**  
** And Sagara-san?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"If you're ever disappointed with her, remember that I'm always here, waiting for you."

Yes. In this at least, his Captain never surrendered.

Aside, Mardukas muttered something about torpedo tubes and explosives.

* * *

**  
**"Sousuke?"

He fell on one knee dramatically.

"Chidori. I love you. Will you marry me?"

**  
**She fainted.

* * *

**  
**If there was one part of him that she never attacked, it was obviously his manhood. Figuratively and literally speaking. She didn't want him to be impaired **there**, now, did she?

Nothing more remains to be said of this particular subject– save that she was more than happy with what she later discovered during their wedding night.

* * *

**  
Owari/End/Katapusan**


End file.
